Ojos verdes
by Lunnym
Summary: La vida de un vidente no es un sueño hecho realidad, mas el permanecer al margen de todo (el dolor, la traición, la dificultad) es una habilidad que sólo les pertenece a ellos. Las personas en el Instituto Xavier no saben qué pensar de la llegada de un nuevo y misterioso chico que va por un nombre sin pretensiones. ¿Está escondiendo algo? Traducción.
1. Chapter 1

**_Fanfic original de Epikal Storms. Los personajes y ambientes pertenecen a Joanne Rowling y a Stan Lee. Yo solo traduzco esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._**

Ojos verdes

Capítulo 1

 **Gran Bretaña, el norte de la ensenada, Zabini Manor.**

Esta casa, una mansión en realidad, había sido su casa desde que su verdadera vida había comenzado. Los paneles de madera de color rojo y la lujosa decoración oscura tenían ahora una familiaridad que jamás habían existido en sus primeros once años de vida. Once años, un año más de una década, de noches de hacinamiento debajo de las escaleras, como una reliquia vergonzosa que sus parientes habían querido ocultar del público. Once años de cocinar y limpiar una casa, que no era realmente la suya. Once años en los que paso dificultades por los caprichos de un viejo senil que no estaba en su mejor momento.

Entonces Hadrian se había introducido en la magia y todo había cambiado. La mayor parte del año la pasaba en un castillo fantástico que contenía una sorpresa en cada esquina de sus paredes de piedra y con un bosque lleno de seres extraordinarios como patio trasero. Y por los tres meses en que dejó el año escolar, fue acogido por una hermosa mujer de exótica belleza y piel oscura. Se llamaba Marchiel y era una viuda cuyo hijo era cercano a él, llamado Blaise. Ambos eran compañeros en Slytherin, muy al pesar de cierto profesor de pociones, al parecer. Nunca supo porque Snape lo odiaba tanto, hasta que en tercer año descubrió su secreto. Un secreto muy parecido al que ocultaba Marchiel.

Marchiel era una vidente, del pasado y el futuro, clasificada como una encargada guía en la Asociación Internacional de Videntes (AIV). Ella fue la primera en encontrar a Adriano lleno de dolor a los pies de su cama, con una mano cubriendo sus ojos, que estaban ardiendo. Adriano siempre había sido un niño impersonal. Le gustaba mantenerse neutral y odiaba deber elegir un bando en alguna cosa. Cuando Marchiel lo había llevado a visitar al consejo de la AIV para evaluarlo, fue adaptado a su nueva…personalidad.

Ese día Hadrian cambió. Sus ojos se abrieron y entendió mejor las cosas.

A Snape no le agradaba porque le recordaba a su padre, quien lo había atormentado durante su edad escolar. Pero era _imparcial_ con él, porque sus brillantes ojos verdes le recordaban a su madre, a quien Snape aprecio y amo mucho.

Draco lo trato injustamente porque se sentía envidioso de él. Draco tenía padres que no se preocupaban mucho de su existencia, en cambio los de Hadrian dieron su vida por él. Sin embargo, Hadrian se dio cuenta, de que Narcisa y Lucius Malfoy tenían miedo de estropear a Draco mimándolo demasiado. Ellos sabían que algo terrible se acercaba, Draco debía ser fuerte. Pero fueron ciegos, ya que no notaron que su hijo se estaba contagiando de su frialdad. Algún día notarían su error, más pronto que tarde.

Blaise había estado algo celoso al enterarse de que Hadrian también era un vidente, al igual que _su_ madre. Por un tiempo él quiso ser como su madre, a quien admiraba, quien más lo cuidaba y amaba. Muy a su pesar el gen no se había traspasado. Sin embargo, lo superó y su envidia fue algo corto y temporal. Incluso, después de eso, Blaise pidió a su madre adoptar sanguíneamente a Hadrian.

En ese momento Hadrian realmente vio a esa casa como su _hogar._ Cuando su piel pálida se volvió aceituna sintió que realmente pertenecía allí. Sus ojos de redondos pasaron a una adorable forma semejante a los de un gato, igual a los de todos los Zabini y su rebelde pelo negro pasó a ser plano y suave como la seda, creciendo a un ritmo acelerado. Cuando Septiembre llegó su cabello estaba un poco más arriba de sus hombros.

Hadrian Dimitri Zabini había entrado a la escuela para Profetas recién designados, con la marca secreta de los videntes sobre su clavícula izquierda.

Hadrian había dejado a la escuela correr por su vida.

Un vidente era una persona con el poder de ir en contra de Lady Destino, pero esta no era aficionada a que sus planes fueran revocados por las manos de intervención. Hadrian, como Marchiel era parte de las manos de orientación y trabajaban junto con Lady Destino.

Así era como operaba el AIV. Había cuatro ramas diferentes de posiciones; Manos de intervención, de Orientación, de Meditación e Instigación.

Manos de Instigación eran, en su mayoría, discípulos de profecías y tenían habilidades vagas como la clarividencia, canalización, o la escritura automática. Ellos se encargaban de que las profecías fueran seguidas directamente, o al menos de que se derramara la menor cantidad de sangre, lo que a menudo pasaba cuando las profecías se ignoraban. Una gran cantidad de la mano de Intervención eran videntes atados a una profecía en específico y sus habilidades de videntes eran más fuertes cuando esta se llevaba a cabo. Una vez que su profecía se cumplía ellos perdían su poder de vidente se desvanecían o disminuían fuertemente.

Las manos de meditación estaban ahí para asegurarse de que las manos de Instigación o de intervención no intervenían demasiado. Eran algo así como la policía de los videntes y sus poderes eran los más poderosos; como psicometría y visualización remota.

Las manos de Orientación, que era la rama a la que Hadrian pertenecía, eran básicamente videntes independientes. Ellos usaban su "vista" para guiar prácticamente todos sus movimientos y con frecuencia eran elegidos como mentores de los nuevos videntes. Los de las manos de orientación a menudo eran llamados como las manos de la misma Lady Destino.

Las manos de Intervención eran los más escasos; tal vez porque incluso los videntes tenían sentido de auto conservación y nadie quería molestar a propósito a Lady Destino. Pero habían algunos, los que eran tal vez el grupo más ruidoso, y causaban todo tipo de problemas a los de manos de Meditación. Trataban de dirigir profecías en una dirección incorrecta, o, ir a molestar directamente a Lady Destino. Sus habilidades aumentaban a los más débiles, tales como los pequeños de precognición, clariaudiencia, la canalización, o actuando como los intermedios.

Hadrian estaba bastante seguro de que, en otra vida, Blaise fue un vidente de la mano de Intervención y causó a Lady Destino demasiados problemas.

Una vez le había dicho eso a su familia y rieron a carcajadas.

Mientras pensaba en las dos personas más valiosas para el no pudo evitar que una solitaria lágrima corriera por su mejilla y se deslizara hasta el cuello de su camisa. Los videntes de la mano de Orientación eran imparciales y siempre miraban todo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Eran conocidos por su personalidad alegre, optimista y por su eterna amabilidad. Ellos eran los verdaderos neutrales.

Pero incluso un vidente era un simple humano. Sentían emociones, y a pesar de su habilidad natural de hacer caso omiso a ellas caer en ellas con el tiempo. Los videntes tenían un especial talento para mantener su inocencia. A pesar de todo lo que veían; lo bueno, lo malo, lo terrible e incluso lo que se mantenía indecible; no les afectaba como a una persona normal. Simplemente a ellos no parecía afectarles.

Pero Hadrian había perdido tanto…incluida su _familia._ El destino a veces era cruel y ni las manos de Orientación podían intervenir. Hadrian era especial. Especial en la forma en que estaba _destinado a vivir._

Presionó con su mano suavemente en la superficie del espejo y observó las ondas que se producían en la generalmente lisa superficie. Se quedó mirando su reflejo. Su melena sedosa estaba actualmente en una trenza apretada, llegando hasta un poco más allá de su cintura. Jugueteó con el cuello de su camisa, de estilo oriental. _En realidad no quería moverse de su lugar._

Pero era hora de irse, _ahora._ Cerró sus ojos esmeralda, anormalmente brillantes y permitió a su vista guiarlo. Lo incitaba a caer a través, por lo que él se dejó.

Cayó en la inconsciencia al momento en que su cabeza _atravesó_ la superficie del reflejo.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Fanfic original de Epikal Storms. Los personajes y ambientes pertenecen a Joanne Rowling y a Stan Lee. Yo solo traduzco esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._**

Ojos verdes

Capítulo 2

 **América, Nueva York, Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos, Medio día, 2:13 pm.**

Kitty no sabía qué pensar acerca de su primer día en el Instituto Xavier. Todo había sido demasiado repentino; en un momento estaba en su habitación y al siguiente en el sótano, su manta atrapada en el piso…techo. Había estado aterrorizada. Entonces el profesor vino y le explico todo. No supo que pensar.

Entonces, ella conoció a sus nuevos amigos. Estaba Kurt, quién no le había agradado desde el primer momento, resaltaba un poquito demasiado por su piel azul, y Jean Grey. También estaba Scoot, quien usaba unas extrañas gafas, y el señor Logan, que se veía muy cool. Por supuesto estaba el profesor X y la profesora Ororo, quién tenía un extraño nombre.

Después llegó Rogue y tuvieron una "pequeña aventura". Finalmente la chica se convirtió en una muy buena amiga y compañera de cuarto. Pero eso pasó hace unos años. Ahora Kitty era parte de los estudiantes más antiguos de la mansión. Actualmente habían muchos más estudiantes. Entre ellos estaban Iceman y Pyro, quienes a pesar de ser opuestos eran muy unidos. Jubilo era otra, Kitty se divertía mucho con ella. Y muchos, muchos otros.

Vivían en secreto…bueno, no tanto realmente. En realidad era más cómo un escondite a la vista, pero aun así. Ellos disfrutaban de una vida casi normal, ocultando sus poderes del exterior, por temor…

Después de todo, no era tan malo. De hecho, a ella en realidad le gustaba vivir ahí. Con todos sus amigos, seguro, ruidoso, lleno a más no poder, en ocasiones algo molesto, pero era su _hogar_. Eran como una gran _familia_. Lo único que faltaba eran sus padres, _todo_ de sus padres, pero el profesor y Tormenta de alguna forma hacían como padres de todos. Y el profesor Logan era como una especie de tío…o un primo mayor. Y ella aun enviaba correos a sus padres contándoles todo lo que hacía. No era tan malo.

Ahora, sin embargo, estaba en uno de los momentos que no calificaban entre sus preferidos…la tarea extra. ¡Prefería estar en el cuarto de peligro a hacer eso! Estaba en una de esas reuniones en las que todos debían ir, en la sala de estar. El Profesor X hablaba…tal vez debería escuchar…pero cuando antes terminara esto, antes podría salir.

 _Kathrine, ¿podría prestar atención?_ Kitty saltó, empujando la tarea bajo su muslo izquierdo y con las mejillas sonrojadas por la vergüenza, a la vez que deslizaba el lápiz mecánico detrás de su oreja. _¡Maldición! Ese hombre veía todo._

El Profesor Xavier sonrió amablemente, con un toque de diversión y continuó la clase. "A lo que iba, los exámenes finales se acercan, ¿están todos preparados? La profesora Munroe y yo estamos dispuestos a dar tutorías adicionales a quien lo necesite".

Los adolescentes charlaban entre sí, preguntando por los apuntes y los exámenes.

" _No terminaste tu mitad del proyecto, ¿o sí?"_

" _¡Habría sido más fácil si lo hubiéramos hecho juntos!"_

" _No_ recuerdo _si la señora Vencile nos asignó la página 184 o 165 para hacer la tarea del viernes pasado. Solo tengo hasta mañana para terminarla, ¿viste que página fue?"_

" _Lo siento hermano, ¡pero su clase es taaaan aburrida! Nunca me despierta a tiempo para oír las cosas importantes."_

" _Realmente espero que al menos en un semestre me vaya bien en biología. Todo el mundo sabe que me va horrible"._

" _Me gustaría poder salir a pasear… ¡Estas reuniones son muy aburridas!"_

Kitty miro a su alrededor. Ella no estaba demasiado preocupada por los exámenes finales. Después de todo, sus calificaciones no eran tan malas, es más, ella estaba muy orgullosa de ellas. Así que decidió no participar en los murmullos y, mejor, observar la habitación en la que estaba. La arquitectura de la mansión era realmente interesante, a veces.

El salón era lo suficientemente grande como para ser el vestíbulo de un edificio importante. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un lindo color crema y las ventanas tenían un tamaño considerable, dejando pasar mucho sol. Muchos de los adolescentes a su alrededor escuchaban con ansia, y ella tuvo que entenderlos.

Delante de la chimenea y sobre la alfombra había un gran espejo. A ambos lados estaban otros, colgados de las paredes, pero más pequeños. En conjunto reflejaban casi toda la habitación y Kitty se divertía comparando los reflejos con la realidad.

"Bien, bien. Todo el mundo… ¡Cálmense por favor!" Exclamo Tormenta, pero fue interrumpida antes de lograr hacerse escuchar.

 _Bip_

Todos parpadearon. El profesor metió la mano en el bolsillo de su traje y lentamente sacó un pequeño dispositivo. "Hmmm… parece que hay un nuevo mutante, ¿Cerca?" Frunció el ceño. "No dice la ubicación, eso es extraño…" Miró hacia arriba. "Logan, la ubicación está apagada. ¿Podrías accionar a Cerebro y ver cuál es el problema?"

Kitty volteó y vio a Logan parpadear. "Uh, nada en contra de usted, profesor, pero no creo que yo sabría si actúa 'raro' o no". Se encogió de hombros. "Es el equipo…"

El Profesor miró hacia abajo. "Esto es muy extraño… Ni siquiera me dan un nombre." Iba a decir algo más, pero Kitty no estaba escuchando, porque…

"¡Profesor!" Exclamo de pronto. "¡Hay algo extraño en los espejos!"

Por unos momentos, todo el mundo se congelo, mirándola. ¿Algo malo en los espejos? ¿Que podría pasar con los espejos? Siempre eran espejos. Pero, lentamente, se giraron hacia la chimenea y los espejos. Estaban ondulándose, lenta y suavemente.

Logan se puso de pie, con cautela, y guió a los adolescentes a sus espaldas. "¿Profesor…?"

Charles frunció el ceño, con los dedos en las sienes. "Yo no puedo ver nada. No hay señales…" El giró su silla un poco hacia atrás, y Tormenta, que estaba de pie a su lado, miró los espejos con preocupación.

Wolverine se acercó lentamente a los espejos, con los brazos extendidos en una posición defensiva a lo que fuera que hubiera ahí. Pero, cuando estaba a unos tres pasos, los espejos se detuvieron.

Todo el mundo se quedó congelado, mientras que una fina línea luminosa de color azulado se comenzó a trazar desde la parte superior del espejo central hacia abajo, como si los estuviera escaneando. De repente toda la superficie reflectante se cubrió de esa extraña luz, iluminándolo como la pantalla de un ordenador en el laboratorio del profesor Xavier. Todos contuvieron la respiración al ver como algo… No, _alguien_ apareció.

Una persona acababa de salir del espejo.

El profesor Logan dio un gruñido de sorpresa, antes de atrapar ágilmente al ser, poco antes de que tocara el suelo. Kitty se inclinó hacia adelante, oyendo los murmullos y gritos de sorpresa que estallaron alrededor. Entonces lo vio. Era un muchacho, parecía tener trece o catorce años. Tenía un aspecto exótico, como mezcla de un italiano y un japonés. Era muy pequeño. Contuvo el aliento, ¡era realmente adorable! Rasgos delicados, pestañas negras y exuberantes chocando contra sus mejillas, los ojos cerrados cómo si durmiera. Las mangas de su camisa japonesa eran demasiado largas, pasando sus dedos. Sus vaqueros abrazaban sus piernas delgadas y estaban metidos en unas botas que Kitty vio una vez en un programa de equitación, antes de que su gen X se activara. Sus orejas eran pequeñas, con las puntas cubiertas por un flequillo sedoso, y el resto de su cabello negro azabache estaba firmemente amarrado hacia atrás en una trenza francesa, que comenzaba en su cabeza y terminaba en su cintura.

"Guau…el salió por el espejo…"

"Ese es un muy buen poder" dijo Jubilo. "¿Viajar por el espejo?"

El señor Logan, todavía impresionado, levanto suavemente al pequeño muchacho en sus brazos, ajustando su agarre, mientras miraba al chico inconsciente y adorable. Tenía una extraña mirada en el rostro. "Emm, ¿profesor?"

Charles abrió la boca para hablar, pero un pequeño gemido del inconsciente chico volvió la atención de todos, nuevamente, hacía Logan. El hombre giró bruscamente la cabeza. El chico se movía. Movió la cabeza, y de repente, Kitty pudo apreciar las hermosas esmeraldas que tenía por ojos. Eran cautivadores. Kitty no podía apartar la mirada.

No estuvo segura de cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí, pero ella salió de su aturdimiento cuando los ojos verdes parpadearon, y Kitty sintió una mano en su hombro, sacudiéndola. Se giró para ver a Rogue y algunos otros niños, mirándola. Parecían algo preocupados, pero ella solo dijo un "Estoy bien".

Todos se volvieron de nuevo al muchacho, que se había torcido para ver a la persona que lo sostenía. Sus ojos verdes parpadearon.

"…Sr. Logan…" Una hermosa voz quebró el silencio. Todo el mundo se quedó helado.

Los ojos de Kitty se abrieron. Señor Logan… por lo general ella era la única que no lo llamaba Wolverine. Logan se volvió para mirarla. Ella negó con la cabeza. "No lo conozco…"

El muchacho comenzó a toser y sus grandes ojos esmeraldas se cerraron. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiera una palabra para describir sus ojos. El señor Logan pestañeó, antes de mirar atrás, hacía el profesor, quién observaba al chico con una expresión extraña en su rostro. "Llévalo a la enfermería. El parece agotado. Además me gustaría preguntarle algunas cosas cuando despierte. No puedo entrar en su mente."

Todos abrieron los ojos, aún más, si era posible. Kitty se sorprendió. ¿El profesor no pudo leer la mente de alguien? ¿Y ese alguien era ese chico? ¿Quién era él?

Pero el señor Logan asintió, después de unos segundos. "Ahora mismo." Se dio la vuelta. "Kitty, ¿podrías abrirme la puerta?" Ella giro la cabeza en su dirección. "Tengo las manos ocupadas." Dijo, a la vez que levantaba al niño en sus brazos.

Kitty parpadeó, antes de asentir repetidamente. "Lo hago enseguida, señor Logan." Todos los estudiantes se giraron en su dirección… _Señor Logan._

¿Cómo lo sabía ese chico?

¿Quién era él?

Kitty se precipitó contra la puerta y la mantuvo abierta, a la vez que su mente nadaba en conjeturas y posibilidades.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Fanfic original de Epikal Storms. Los personajes y ambientes pertenecen a Joanne Rowling y a Stan Lee. Yo solo traduzco esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

Ojos verdes

Capítulo 1

 **América, Nueva York, Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos, Enfermería, 7:31 pm.**

Habían pasado solo cinco horas y un día desde que el chico misterioso llegó desde el espejo del salón, pero sin embargo, ya era el único tema del que se hablaba en la mansión. Kitty estuvo observándolo en la enfermería desde que Logan dejó dentro al pequeño adolescente.

Wolverine miró al chico inconsciente. No había despertado desde que se desmayó por la falta de oxígeno. A pesar de haber tosido mucho ni elProfesor ni Tormenta habían encontrado algo malo con él. El chico estaba muy delicado y Logan tenía una verdadera debilidad con los niños. Aunque nunca se lo diría a nadie, pero Kitty parecía tener sospechas. Solo habían pasado dos meses desde que ella y Kurt lo acompañaron en su 'pequeña aventura' para descubrir cosas de su pasado. Se sentía agradecido de tener gente que se preocupara del, de verdad, pero deseó que no hubieran ido detrás suyo. El profesor seguía observándolo. No había ocurrido nada… todavía.

"Hey, Kitty." Kurt llama cuando llegó a la habitación. "¿Cómo está el muchacho?"

Logan observó Kitty hiso una mueca, como siempre hacía cuando Kurt aparecía. Logan sabía que era falsa la mayor parte del tiempo, pero ella respondió de todos modos. "Él está todavía dormido. Kurt, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No te dijo la señorita Tormenta que limpiaras la araña? Tiene mantequilla de maní por todas partes, ¿recuerdas?"

Kurt cruzó de brazos y puso mala cara. "No fue mi culpa," Resopló. "La mayor parte fue culpa de Spyke!''

Kitty no parecía del todo convencida. "Uh-huh... Será mejor que lo hagas antes de que Tormenta se dé cuenta de que no le haces caso, ¿no?''

Kurt dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, mirándola con un poco de tristeza. "Uh, sí, claro..." Se dio la vuelta, teletransportandose fuera de la habitación nuevamente. Logan se sintió un poco mal por él. Sabía que estaba loco por Kitty, sin embargo la chica era un poco ciega. Oi, amor joven... Era tan…molesto.

Alguien rió. Sonaba como tintineantes campanillas de plata en la época navideña. Logan y Kitty se congelaron al momento en que una voz suave habló. "Usted debería ser más amable con él, ya sabes. Nunca puede estar segura del cuando lo vas a perder..."

Kitty se dio la vuelta y sonrió al ver al chico sentado. "Hey." Dijo alegremente. "¡Estás despierto!" Entonces se detuvo, inclinando la cabeza mientras reflexionaba sobre sus palabras. "Espera... ¿qué quieres decir? -"

Logan la interrumpió. "Parece que estás bien ahora. Por Dios chico, tú nos tenía a todos preocupados." Se volvió hacia Kitty. "Señorita Kitty, ¿le importaría? Él seguro querrá saber sobre esto."

"Claro, señor Logan!"Respondió Kitty, antes de salir corriendo de la habitación. Logan se inclinó hacia atrás, pensando en ese nombre. ¿El muchacho no lo había llamado así también? ¿Cómo había sabido su nombre? Se volvió hacia el muchacho, y saltó un poco cuando vio que dos brillantes ojos verdes lo miraban con curiosidad. Tenían un brillo raro en ellos, era como si conocieran todo de el, incluido su _pasado_ , y ni el mismo estaba seguro como fue eso! Era extraño... le daba escalofríos. "Deja de mirarme de esa manera, chico. Me estás asustando."

El pequeño adolescente inclinó la cabeza, sin hablar durante unos segundos, para finalmente mirar hacia otro lado. "Disculpa". Dijo en ese tono suave que había utilizado antes. Tenía un extraño acento sedoso, sonaba como un cruce entre británicos, italianos y escoceses, pero todos eran tan leves que se mezclaban a la perfección y las sílabas sonaban lisas. Las S sobresalían un poco, pero no era demasiado notable y daban a su voz un peculiar tono. En sus ojos se veía un conocimiento, cosas que no debería saber. Logan sacudió la cabeza; ¡estaba hablando de un niño! Probablemente no era nada. "No era mi intención hacerle sentir incómodo, señor Logan."

Logan tomó aliento y se inclinó hacia delante, enhebro sus manos y estudió al adolescente con curiosidad. "Y no es todo. Puedo jurar sinceramente que nunca antes lo había visto, pero usted sabe mi nombre... ¿Cómo es eso? ¿Puedes leer mi mente como el profesor?"

El joven inclinó la cabeza. "Yo... no puedo leer la mente. Eso sería inmiscuirse en el lugar más personal y sagrado de una persona; un acto que va en contra de todo lo que yo creo. No, señor Logan, no soy telépata."

Logan tronó su cuello. Eso no había aclarado nada, la verdad. Sólo que el niño no era como Jean y el Profesor. "No has respondido a mi primera pregunta."

Los ojos verdes parpadearon. "Supongo que no lo hice."

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, en silencio, hasta que Logan suspiró y se sentó de nuevo. "Eres un chico realmente desconcertante, ¿sabes?"

Ya está. Casi una sonrisa. "Supongo que sí..." De repente, el joven sonrió y se inclinó hacia adelante. "Pero tú, tú eres una persona muy peculiar, ¿lo sabías?" Dijo, mientras que prácticamente saltaba en su lugar por la emoción.

Si Logan se sorprendió por el brusco cambio de ánimo no lo demostró. "¿En serio? Me lo han dicho antes, supongo. Pero tus ojos también son extraños, con ese tono verde."

"Mis ojos verdes" parpadeó, inclinando la cabeza, luego sonríe feliz. "Ahh, si. Eso no importa. Pero… " en ese momento el se sentó a la orilla de la cama. "Estoy agradecido de estar seguro, nuevamente. Era muy peligroso para mí, donde estaba antes. Pero el Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos es seguro. Para mí, para ti, para ellos".

Logan se animó en una oportunidad de obtener respuestas. "¿Peligroso? ¿Dónde estabas antes?"

Y entonces el adolescente estaba triste de nuevo. Un aire deprimente en él, antes de que desapareciera más rápido que Quicksilver y el adolescente le sonrió. "Yo estaba en casa. Pero, ahora esto es en casa. Así que supongo que no importa, donde estaba antes de ahora."

Logan pensó, y luego asintió. "Está bien, supongo. No tienes por qué decirme. Pero al menos dame tu nombre"

El joven frunció el ceño. "Oh... Pero eso... eso sería cambiar las cosas... Yo no creo poder Sr. Logan." Entonces, el adolescente fue todo sonrisas radiantes de nuevo, brillante. "Supongo, señor Logan, que puede mantenerse llamándome como lo asía antes."

"¿Ojos verdes?" Logan levantó una ceja. Ojos verdes asintió. "Sí. Pero sólo usted."

Logan se sentó de nuevo. "Ah bien." La puerta se abrió de golpe, y Kitty corrió hacia adentro con el Profesor andando detrás de ella. "¡Señor Logan! ¡Traje al Profesor!" Ella se detuvo y sonrió feliz a Ojos verdes."¡Hola! ¡Mi nombre Kitty, Kitty Prise! ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

El niño sonrió alegremente. "Oh, no tengo nombre, en este momento."

La chica abrió los ojos y Logan tuvo que reprimir un bufido como Verde-Ojos alegremente mentido a sus caras. Suponía que el muchacho debía tener una razón para no querer dar un nombre. Por ahora. "¿De verdad? Oh... ¿No recuerdas, o algo así?"

Ojos verdes rió, con su risa de campana de plata y Kitty parecía a punto de chillar. "O algo así, supongo."

"Niño", Habló el profesor Xavier al entrar. "Aunque me alegro de que estes despierto, una vez más, me gustaría hacerle algunas preguntas. ¿Te importaría?"

"No, en absoluto" Ojos verdes intervino. "Sin embargo, Profesor Charles Xavier, ¿me podría dar algo de comida? Yo estoy terriblemente hambriento..."

Logan quería reír, pero el Profesor X se volvió hacia él. Negó con la cabeza, sabiendo ya lo que el hombre iba a preguntarle. "No, yo no le he dicho ningún nombre todavía. En realidad, Profesor, no sé su poder."

El profesor frunció el ceño. "bien entonces." Él suspiró, antes de volver a Ojos verdes." Supongo que sólo tienes otra pregunta, entonces. Por lo tanto, mi joven amigo, supongo que debería explicar algunas cosas. Apuesto a que te estás preguntando en donde estamos, ¿no?"

"No." Ojos verdes rió. "Oh, profesor. Yo sé exactamente donde estoy. Estoy en el Instituto para Superdotados, ¿no?" Hizo comillas con sus manos al decir "superdotados. "Aunque, supongo que el término correcto sería mutantes. Bueno, pero al parecer si hay algunos estudiantes muy inteligentes aquí. Kitty sería un buen ejemplo." Él sonrió cuando la chica se sonrojo.

El Profesor parecía un poco perdido. "Ah... Supongo que ya sabe acerca de su gen X, entonces." Ojos verdes asintió. "Entonces le explicaré; verás, yo soy lo que llamarían…"

"Un telépata, ¿correcto"? El chico ladeó la cabeza. "Mmm, sí, lo sé. Aunque, si es esta su pregunta, voy a decirlo una vez más, no, Profesor. Yo no soy telépata. No hay paredes que bloqueen su camino a mi mente. Es simplemente que no se puede entrar en mi mente, o leer mis pensamientos, o ver lo que veo. Francamente, si pudiera, sería _conducido a la locura_.

"Logan estaba interesado, pero se mantuvo en silencio. Lo mejor era dejar que las cosas se dieran. El profesor se movió para hablar, pero Ojos verdes lo interrumpió. "Honestamente, sin embargo, no creo que sea prudente entrar en mi mente, sobre todo, sin mi permiso. Una mente es el santuario final de una persona, como ya le he dicho al señor Logan cuando me preguntó antes. No es bueno entrar ahí si no es la suyo propia. Usted deberá preguntarme, y yo le responderé con lo que quiero que sepa, ¿sí?

"El profesor estaba tranquilo, y Kitty se veía muy confundida. Logan observó al hombre suspirar antes de asentir. "Sí, supongo que eso es correcto." Ojos verdes sonrió felizmente. "Eso es bueno Muy bien, entonces, ¿qué es lo que quería saber?

 **Notas de la Traductora**

¡Volví! ¿Qué tal? Yo he tenido que volver a vestirme de pingüina para ir al liceo. Dos meses de toma es bastante. Lo peor es que ahora me pasan la materia full…

¿Alguien más está como yo? Bueno, no importa.

¡FELIZ CUMPLE JOANNE Y HARRY! Y yo que creía que todos actualizarían hoy…pero aún es temprano (cruzando los dedos)

Intente reemplazar el primer capi, ya saben, para cambiar el nombre de Harry… Pero no se si lo logré, igualmente espero que se entienda. Además no lo llamarán mucho por Hadrian, ya que… ¡Jajaja, no les diré porque soy malota! No es como que con este capi no se entienda la razón, pero ñeee.

Bueno, intentaré traducir el próximo capi pronto, creo que me demoré mucho con este para ser tan corto.

Bie! xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

_**Fanfic original de Epikal Storms. Los personajes y ambientes pertenecen a Joanne Rowling y a Stan Lee. Yo solo traduzco esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro.**_

Ojos verdes

Capítulo 4

 **América, Nueva York, Instituto Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos, Enfermería, 8.52 am.**

Lo llamaban Kai. No era un apellido. Era una palabra común, que se encontraba en muchos idiomas, que significa muchas cosas diferentes. No era nada especial, pero el pertenecía a algo ahora, era alguien.

Kai era amable, era servicial, era excéntrico. Su burbujeante personalidad (?) encantó a todos. Ellos lo adoraban, a pesar de que no llevaba ni un mes ahí. Le encantaba dibujar, le gustaba tararear melodías, amaba el arte, amaba la creatividad de otros a su alrededor. Le gustaba sorprender a la gente. Le resultaba divertido. No había nadie que se librara de un buen susto por la espalda. Disfrutaba tirando bromas, pero ninguna que podría causar un daño potencial, emocional o físico. Nadie había sido capaz de salvarse. Él les dijo: "No es una broma si no es divertida, y nunca es divertida si todo el mundo no se puede reír." Todo el mundo se incluyó en las travesuras de Kai, las que rápidamente se volvieron famosas. Se negó a individualizar a nadie, repitiendo lo que le había dicho a ellos.1

Incluso en Bayville, a donde Kai había entrado en menos de dos semanas después de aparecer a través del espejo, era amado. El equipo de fútbol había declarado como su misión personal cuidar del pequeño estudiante de primer año, las porristas lo adoraban. Era muy estudioso, con una inteligencia sobresaliente. Los profesores quedaron impresionados con sus trabajos.

Los de la Hermandad no estaban seguros de qué hacer con él al principio, al parecer. Por un lado, estaba con los X-men. Él vivía en el Instituto Xavier, y tenía poderes mutantes. Eso significaba que estaba con su enemigo. Por otro lado, era bastante imposible no amar a Kai. De hecho, era imposible odiarlo. Aunque no les gustara. Bueno, puede que hubiera algunos que no le hacían mucho caso, pero la mayoría lo quería.

Simplemente era de esa manera.

Kai era totalmente, completamente, 100% adorable.

O al menos ella pensaba de esa forma. Podría haber sido un poco parcial, pero, parecía que todo el mundo pensaba así.

Rogue se sentó en una mesita en los terrenos de la mansión. Estaba soleado el día de hoy y estaban almorzando fuera. El lunes era siempre un día lento para ella y, al parecer, para todos los demás estudiantes. Los maestros siempre se esforzaban para hablar en la forma más monótona y lenta que podían manejar y las clases se volvían interminables.

Odiaba eso, pero era así con cada escuela, ¿no?

"Rogue?" Una voz dulce la llamó, y la muchacha se dio media vuelta, sonriendo cuando un par de hermosos ojos verdes brillantes llenaron su visión. "¿Algo anda mal? Usted está suspirando cada dos segundos."

"No, es nada." Ella sacudió la cabeza, con su flequillo blanco volando libremente. "Es sólo que, los lunes se me hacen eternos, es tan aburrido. Se siente como una fusión con el cerebro de un charco de baba."(?)

Kai se rió desde su lugar a un lado del banco. "Eso parece ¿no? No me molesta mucho, sin embargo." Ella levantó una ceja y el, como si supiera lo que estaba a punto de decir, -Kai hacía eso muy seguido- le dijo "¿Quieres saber un truco?"

Rogue parpadeó y se inclinó hacia adelante con entusiasmo. Kai parecía saberlo todo, así que... "Un truco?"

"Mmhm!" Kai tarareaba alegremente, antes de inclinarse hacia ella de forma que sólo unas cinco pulgadas de distancia los separaban al uno del otro. "Cuando estoy tan aburrido como los lunes y tal, me pongo a contar lentamente hasta cien en mi cabeza. Cada vez que escucho el tono de la maestra cambiar me detengo a escuchar, escribo lo que dicen, y luego empiezo de nuevo,cuando la voz se vuelve monótona. Esas son las partes más importantes. Si llego a cien, me pongo más, esta vez tratando de llegar a doscientos. Lo puedes probar la próxima clase. Tienes Historia, ¿no? Yo también. Si llegas a perderte de algo mientras cuentas, puedes ver en mis notas al final, ¿de acuerdo?"

Rogue se iluminó. "¡Whoa, eso es inteligente, Kai! ¡Muchas gracias! Lo intentaré, seguro."

Kai asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo. "¡Yay! Espero que eso te ayude. Eso es lo que hago yo." Inclinó la cabeza. "Bueno, sobre todo. A veces estoy tan aburrido que escucho la conferencia entera simplemente para tener algo que hacer."

Ambos rieron, y la campana sonó, señalando que el almuerzo había terminado. Rogue caminó con Kai a su clase de Historia, y se sentó en el asiento en diagonal detrás del estudiante de primer año. A lo largo de la conferencia contó en su cabeza. Sorprendentemente -o no tan sorprendente- Kai tenía razón. Ella captó el tono del profesor cambiar en ciertas partes, para adquirir uno ligeramente más urgente, como si el maestro quería que prestara atención a ese fragmento. Ella escribió lo que el maestro estaba diciendo, y luego comenzó de nuevo. _1... 2... 3..._

 _El senador John J. Crittendon de Kentucky tenía dos hijos que se convirtieron en los principales generales durante la Guerra Civil: una para el Norte, una para el South._

 _1... 2... 3... 4... 5..._

 _Missouri envió 39 regimientos para luchar en el asedio de Vicksburg. 17 de la Confederación y 22 a la Unión..._

 _23... 24... 25..._

 _En 1862, en los ., el Congreso autorizó el primer papel moneda, llamada "billetes verdes"._

 _...7... 8... 9... 10…_

 _El 9 de noviembre de 1863, el presidente Lincoln asistió a un teatro en Washington DC, para ver "The Marble Corazón ". Un actor consumado, John Wilkes Booth, estaba en el elenco._

 _... 17... 18... 19..._

Al final de la clase tenía un poco más de una página y media de notas. Las miró nuevamente y todas ellas parecían del tipo de información que se vería en una prueba. Esperaba que ella tuviera razón, y que hubiera cogido todo, pero decidió comprobar con Kai por si acaso. Se acercó a la mesa, ya que no se había levantado todavía y aun estaba escribiendo algunos apuntes. Así como él levantó su lápiz del papel, por última vez, ella se echó hacia atrás en su escritorio.

"Hey, Kai Gracias por el consejo. ¡Realmente funcionó! ¿Puedo comprobar?"

"¡Claro!" Pasaron unos minutos mientras revisaba su papel, hasta que los otros estudiantes comenzaron a salir de la habitación.

"No, parece que has oído mal. Esa batalla particular fue en Silo, a orillas del río Tennessee... "

"Lo hizo sonar como solamente un hecho divertido ella puso por ahí para nosotros, pero creo que sería seguro anotarla todos modos. A los maestros les gusta tirarnos este tipo de preguntas, a veces sólo por diversión."

"¿Pensaste que era verdad? No acababa de coger el último poco, así que no estaba seguro de si quería decir 1862 o 1872... "

"¡Ah! Mira, deletreó mal su nombre. Es una 'y' no es un "yo", y no hay dos `d`... Mira, "Ulises".

Rogue dejó clase de historia lograda por primera vez desde que entró en la escuela secundaria. Estaba agradecida por la ayuda de Kai, y se sentía muy bien acerca de las finales que se están produciendo el resto del mes, hasta que viene. Ella y Kai salieron del edificio, después de la escuela ese día, y se acercaron a la orilla de la cancha de fútbol. Se sentaron junto a la otra en virtud de un gran roble, y compararon notas en la última clase que habían tenido, que también tomaron juntos. Rogue terminó anotando su última fórmula antes de sonreír al adorable chico de primer año, que estaba estudiando su papel con una mirada centrada en su rostro, al final de su lápiz presionado a su labio inferior, que sobresalía ligeramente del prensatelas.

"¿Cómo puedo pagártelo, Kai?. Este pequeño truco que me enseñaste probablemente me ayudara para el resto de la escuela secundaria!"

Kai se sonrojó. "No, no me debes nada, de verdad! Rogue, yo solo te ayudaba en tu trabajo escolar. No es eso lo que hacen los amigos?"

Rogue sonrió. "Ya piensan en mí como tu amigo? Aww, gracias! Yo también pienso en ti así y ya que somos amigos y todo, es justo que te de algo de comer, ¿no? Tengo hambre y ese lugar de ahí es realmente bueno, ¿sabía que venden ramen? Ya se me antojó. ¿Quieres?

"Kai parpadeó hacia ella inocentemente, y todo lo que Rogue quería hacer en ese momento era abrazarlo con fuerza. Inclinó la cabeza y sus ojos verdes brillaban. Entonces, él se iluminó. "Sí, está bien. ¡Eso suena como una idea encantadora, Rogue! ¿Qué restaurante es, si se puede saber?"

Rogue ovacionando por dentro dijo. "Se llama Chang..."

Los dos jóvenes pasaron el resto del día juntos, hablando de la escuela y comiendo ramen. Cuando Kai y Rogue entraron en el Instituto, el cielo estaba oscureciendo, y ambos sonreían hacia el otro, charlando acerca de casi cualquier cosa.

"Rogue!" oyeron, "Kai! Hey, ¿dónde estaban dos?" Kitty Pride corrió hacia ellos, entonces saltó el último paso y se detuvo, con la cabeza girando a uno y al otro, una mirada curiosa en su cara. "¿Fueron ustedes en una cita?"

De alguna manera, Rogue ni siquiera se sentía avergonzada, y Kai sonrió, riendo. "No, Kitty. Nosotros no está saliendo. Lo llevé a Chang como agradecimiento por su ayuda en mi trabajo escolar. Él me enseñó un truco para tomar notas."

Los ojos de Kitty se abrieron, y luego fueron a Kai, con sus manos juntas. "¿Un truco? Kai, ¿puedes decírmelo? Las notas son taaaan difíciles, sobre todo en la clase de matemáticas, ¡ya no sé qué escribir abajo!"

Kai se rió, y luego miró a Rogue. En ese entonces hablo Rogue. "Nos vemos más tarde, Kai."

Hizo un gesto feliz hacia ella, luego se alejó con una Kitty charlando en sus talones.

Notas de la autora

Gracias por leer. Me estoy poniendo un poco perezosa, ya quiero disfrutar el poco de verano que me queda. Eso podría ser por qué hay un camión cargado de errores. Lo siento por eso. Tenía la esperanza de que les haya gustado, sin embargo! He cambiado el primer capítulo, además de la imagen. De todos modos no es un cambio significativo…

Tengo una encuesta en mi perfil, chicos, y les agradecería muchísimo si votaran! Gracias! Review, por favor! Cuantas más opiniones, más rápido voy a actualizar.

~ Scylar X.

Notas de la traductora

Hola!

Esta vez no me tarde tanto, ¿no? O al menos eso creo.

Como han estado? Yo más o menos. Vivo en Santiago de Chile, lo cual no es muy conveniente con todo lo que llovió. Me resfrié. El #*#* de mi director se cree Aquaman. Creo que no me ha pasado nada mas esta semana, aparte del hecho de que mi hermanita me gritó 'EFECTO PATRONUS' cuando le iba a hacer cosquillas. Al parecer tengo cara de dementor…

A _Hyperion_ : Muchas gracias por comentar! Esos detalles son los que alegran el día :3 Se que no logro escribir perfectamente, pero doy mi mejor intento. Gracias por los consejos. Abrazotes ;)

Chaitos!

YO SI CREO EN LAS HADAS

1


End file.
